


the wise men followed the star (The way I followed my heart)

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The endless competition and taunting between the Williams’s kids is an epic Steve is only starting to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wise men followed the star (The way I followed my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **Prompt** : Both muses ending up under mistletoe together.  
>  **Recipient** : Haole-Cop
> 
>  
> 
> Written about a month back, transcribing Tumblr fics over to the proper place to clean up my loose ends before 2014 starts. [Original [here](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/68567713334/bed-now-shhhhh-you-see-nothing).]

"Is your Commander afraid?" Heckles one of his younger sisters. 

Which just puts that determined twinkle in Danny’s blue eyes. The endless competition and taunting between the Williams’s kids is an epic Steve is only starting to learn. But he can see it there when Danny is shrugging and stepping closer, saying, “Not like they don’t know, right?”

It isn’t. It isn’t like anyone doesn’t know at this point. Except Dennings. Who is a continent and an ocean away, and Steve’s not certain that ruse is holding anymore either, except officially. But while he is one for grand standing, and the occasional  _Gesture_ , he isn’t very demonstrative publically. Even with the team around.

And this is a room full of Williams’s. Who’ve once or twice walked in on them outside or in the kitchen. But not often. Just enough that people smile a little softer at him later on those days, and say things like  _It’s good to see him happy_  and  _Y_ _ou’re good with him._ Things enough to trip him up and leave him nodding, but at a loss for anything but the smallest words. 

Nothing like this. 

But who is he to turn down a challenge, or let Danny lose a leg in his ongoing sibling war? It’s not like he can’t pull Danny in and kiss him. Like he does all the time back at home, in their house, when Grace isn’t underfoot and even sometimes when she is. You learn to expect the  _ewww_  noises and nose wrinkles. 

But somehow he still isn’t expecting the sudden raucous applause. 

Ends up pulling back with the surprise, cheeks going from warm to hot before he can even get to half-dislodged from Danny’s hands. Danny smiling at him in that way where he’s entirely certain it’s showing on his skin, not just something he’s feeling.

Making him duck his head for half a beat, before he’s shoving Danny’s shoulder, doing a crap job at trying to hide the incredibly small, rarified, smile pulling at his mouth. “Shut up already, if you ever want to be kissed again in your life.”   

"You’d never make it, babe," Danny shot back, and he was right. 

But since when was Steve ever nice enough to give him one.


End file.
